The Adoption Of Harry Potter!
by lyaser53
Summary: Harry is left at the Dursleys, The next morning he is found and taken to an orphanage. This is a story where Harry Is loved! Dumbledore and Ron Get bashed!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter**_

_**The Adoption of Harry Potter!**_

Harry was left on a doorstep the night after his parents Murder. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not the nicest of people. Their Nephew Lay out in the cold until well after seven in the morning. Vernon nearly falling on the child. When He saw the Basket He picked it up knee high and threw the child in the door. He looked at his disgruntled wife. "Get rid of this abomination Before I get back from work."

Petunia Had found Vernon could be more than abusive, Her nephew would be gone. "I'll See to it sugar lump!" The child never made a sound, Harry Potter was an excellent baby Anyone would be proud to have as there son.

Petubia Took the child to the orphanage In var she got from a rent a wreck company. It was a wreck to, A 1972 Pinto that could hardly get out of its own way. She felt if she came in this car, there would be fewer questions.

She entered the lobby set the basket by the table and just left. Being the quiet Baby that Harry was, it took the staff three hours to notice him.

By then none could remember anyone at all.

He had a letter pinned to his blanket, "I'm Harry Potter please find me a home."

This was all the note said in plain block lettering.

Mrs Emma Granger, A local Dentist was in for her once a month visit. She saw the boy and immediately fell in love with him. She and her husband Dan Had a daughter that had just turned two. They were told by the doctors that she would need a hysterectomy.

So they could have no more. She would talk to her husband that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Discussions over Dinner**_

Emma Granger was a loving woman, that always wanted a house full of Children. Her husband Dan Knew this. Both were upset when they found they could not have more.

While Emma was preparing dinner...she was wondering how she would broach the topic of little Harry. She looked down at her Beautiful cinnamon haired daughter with eyes that matched her hair.

"Little one, Do you think you'd like a brother?" Little Hermione clapped her hands. "yeth muma!"

"Well then we just convince your Daddy, All right."

Hermione just smiled all the more. She was just learning to talk, and Emma was sure the child understood every word. For a two year old Her daughter had a fascination with books. Emma at first wondered how she got to them all. They were always pilled around her in neat stacks with several open.

Well Dan would be home in minutes so She thought Better get dinner on the table. Emma had made his Favorite Lasagna, with fresh garlic bread, and a Ceaser salad, His favorite desert Trecle tart was waiting with a glass of Italian wine.

She would be the mother of Little Harry.

Dan knew something was up the moment he walked in the door. The last time he smelled this dinner, Emma had wrecked the car. The car looked fine when he came in. It's got to be something big...not there anniversary that's in the spring, his birthday is months away...so is hers. Well I'll just hold on tight, and pray it is some thing good this time.

"Angels, Daddy's Home." He walked in the kitchen kissed Hermione in her high chair, then went over and kissed Emma. "My something smells great tonight. What's the occasion?" now we wait he thought.

Emma got that smile, he knew what ever it was he was stuck with it...or the couch for months, and he hated the couch.

Emma looked in his eyes..."Oh nothing special." She said sweetly..."just met some one today. I think you ought to know."

Dan was perplexed. "Who might that be and are they coming to dinner tonight?

Emma got a bit more sheepish. "Not tonight but hope very soon. Now come on sit down dinner is getting cold."

Dinner was quiet, Emma picked out music she had played over and over when she was pregnant. Hermione was asleep in her chair with a book. How it got there neither parent knew, and they given up on finding out.

Dan put Hermione to bed, and came down and sat beside Emma. "All right You cook my favorite meal, and desert my favorite wine...and tell me there is some one I have to meet...whats going on Emma?"

Dan was feeling like he had a rival. Emma giggled.

"Stop that look...it's nothing like that. I doing my volunteer Work at the orphanage today, and this little boy turns up. He is alone in the waiting room.

He is just 15 months old. DAN he has the most amazing green eyes, and is just adorable.

I want that little guy Dan...He needs us...I just know that's why I was there today. We've taken all the classes, this is the one I want!"

Dan knew he was about to adopt one green eyed little boy. "Well I guess we do the papers tomorrow.

Emma squealed and dragged him off to bed!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wait a bit**_

During the two months of waiting Emma and Hermione were at the orphanage almost every day. Harry and Hermione were almost inseparable. They would play together to the exclusion of the others. They always had a pile of books around them. Harry also had toy soldiers, that seemed to be lined up for battle. Emma took complete care of both of them.

Dan would pick them after work, he would bring Harry a new toy once in awhile. Even he had become more than attached to Harry.

The day's turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Emma and Dan were still awaiting the Okay to have Harry as one of them. If it didn't happen now, the Granger's were afraid it would break little Hermione's Heart, not to mention there own.

The celebrated Christmas at the Orphanage, which was a rock us Affair. All had fun. The kids got toys age and gender appropriate. The clothes would happen at home.

It was the 9th of January when they got the okay, they were signing papers left and right. They carried the two kids to the car both sound asleep.

Harry had slept through the night and woke up in a strange place all alone.

He screamed and Emma came running in. the tears were streaming down Harry's little face. Emma gently kissed them away. Murmuring your Home home Harry we love you. Over and over again until he calmed down.

Breakfast was interesting to say the least, Harry had more food on his tray than 5 men could possibly eat. They let it go, with a smile, But ten minutes latter all that food was gone.

Harry and Hermione got on well, they would play on the floor together, making castles out of blocks. Just normal Toddler things. They were both potty trained...A fact of which Pleased Emma to no end. Harry didn't have many clothes. So it was off to the shops near by.

This was the first sign of trouble. While the kids road together in the stroller, little things would fly off the shelves to them. It was caught on the stores security cameras.

This caused a near panic Of people watching the kids.  
Emma was not happy about this turn of events. She would have to keep a much closer eye on these two.

She started keeping a diary of things the kids did. They would have books fly off the selves. At breakfast there favorite cereal would appear in front of them.

Nothing dangerous but little things, The day they had all their toys floating around them in a circle, was the last.

Out came the video camera. She kept it close. Before long she had hours and hours of the occurrences on tape.

The kids were playing when the doctor came in.

"Doctor Hopkirk, Thank you for coming." Emma said with a happy note in her voice.

While they sat and talked Mafalda Hopkirk did her work.

She placed light binders on the children's magical core.

Obliviated Emma Granger. Now it was time to do the same to Mr Granger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dumbledores Office**_

It was the Second of January when the wards fell at Privet Dr. Albus was sitting in his office when one of his little trinkets Just stopped. The others just chugging happily away. Why would the Wards just fall. Surely Harry was being well treated the health monitor showed no problems at all. The one showing the level of his happiness was a bit high. Harry is still to young to run away. Dumbledore Called for Fawkes And Flamed away to Number 4 Privet Dr Surrey.

Everything was normal on Privet Dr...To normal.

Dumbledore Changed his robes into what he deemed Normal muggle attire, A dark purple suit with white shirt and Green tie. He politely knocked on the door and waited.

Petunia Dursley Came to the door. "Yes...what can I do f..., No get out now! We don't want your kind here!"

Dumbledore had the door slammed in his face, but it didn't quite make it. "I'm here to check on Harry, where is he?"

"We got rid of that little freak, took him to an orphanage. Like your lot really cared. Just left him on our doorstep in the middle of the night...didn't you?" Petunia said curtly!

Dumbledore looked into the womans eyes and saw it all play out. He thanked her for time and left.

Mafalda Hopkirk Had gotten to the orphanage three weeks earlier than Dumbledore She had obliviated all the muggles and destroyed all records of one Harry James Potter-Granger. If no one knew where he was he would be safe, she then obliviated herself.

Dumbledore, left the orphanage in a rage. If Harry could just disappear, how could he keep his weapon pliable enough to walk to his own death. He was raising him for slaughter...he knew it and hated it...but the greater good was more important than the life of one child. Of course only he knew of his plans. If Severus were to find out...he shuttered to think. He had started the ball rolling over the Potters When he heard part of the prophesy, concerning Harry and possibly the Longbottom boy.

Dumbledore was walking toward the alley where he could apparate away, when he heard an old lady talking.

That was such a nice family that got the little boy, those green eyes were something The poor thing had that sore on his forehead we just couldn't get it to heal! I hope he's happy I would have taken that one meself!

She was an old cleaning woman sitting at the bus stop. Dumbledore looked in her eyes, Saw harry leaving the orphanage. No names were spoken in the womans memory.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Order of Phoenix**_

Dumbledore's office was packed, there were a few notable exceptions. The Longbottoms, Potters, and Sirius Black were all missing this day. Lost to them at the end of the blood war. He was talking to old Madeye Moody. Until every one arrived. Dumbledore knew Madeye was a blood hound, he would put him on Harry's scent and it would not be long, the little man would be safely ensconced on Privet Drive...to be properly conditioned...Harry must be broken when he arrives at Hogwarts.

They went into the pensive to look at the memory of the old muggle.

When they came out, Minerva was on the war path before her feet hit the floor.

"You...You never believe me Albus. I told you the worse kind of Muggle's imaginable. We are really lucky we didn't find Harry dead in a trash bin some where."

Madeye looked at him. "Don't try that with me, Albus. I was partnered with either Sirius or James, The last months of the war. It was in there will Albus. Harry was never even to meet the Dursley's,

Lilly would be turning over in her grave if she Knew this."

"The only family he has." Dumbledore said with a hint of a tear. "The only place where the wards would hold."

What wards Albus, that is a muggle home. There are no wards on muggle homes. So what wards are we talking about? Asked Finius Flitwick.

"Lilly placed an ancient blood protection on Harry, I moved it to the house on Privet Drive, To protect not only Harry but his family as well." Dumbledore looking cast out head down.

Minerva was out for his blood now. "You removed the protection Lilly died for to keep her son safe...I know you are not that big a fool Albus. That child could have held that loving protection his entire life.

He would have been immune to attack. The boy already has a price on his head. So you take away what his parents died to give him."

Albus Sighed. "You know Minerva, Everything thing I do is for the Greater Good!"

Minerva was turning 3 shades of red. "Greater Good! What about Harry's good!"

Albus had no answer. The Order members started looking for Harry, A few vowed id they found him they would not tell Albus Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Goblin's and Letters**_

Ragnok was worried, Goblins to not easily make promises. The Potters Had been friends of the Goblin Nation for centuries...Harry was now the last of that line.

Harry who was Godson to Sirius Black, Holder now of many titles was missing. Ragnok Knew with out Potter influence Things would soon get bad for the Goblins.

One Potter owl resided in his owlry he would find Harry!

Ragnok scratched out a formal letter on Barclay's Bank stationary. The letter being a port key directly to his office.

He found the owl and off it went!

Dinner at the Grangers was quiet that night, to quiet. It was as if the world was holding its breath.

Just as dinner concluded A large barn owl with deep gray eyes swooped into the room. It dropped a letter in Dan's Lap and went over to Harry. Emma was running for a broom to shooo the owl away. When some thing stopped her. The sound of two giggling children as the great owl nuzzled them gently.

It was as if the owl was an old friend of Harry's.

Dan Opened the note dropped by the owl.

A golden seal with a "G" in its center held closed the missive.

Dear Guardians Of Harry Potter

Greetings from Gringgotts Bank and trust. We have much to discuss about your ward. Please grasp this with Harry held in your arms and it will bring you to the bank.

Ragnok Longknife

Director

Emma was picking up the Kids, to take them to bed.

She touched Dans shoulder and they were off.

The office they arrived in was utilitarian but different than anything they had ever seen. There were pictures of strange creatures from fairy tales. The large ornate desk sat low to the ground. With a solid polished white marble top, the seemed to hold no flaws. Two beautifully upholstered antique chairs sat before the desk, the one behind it was covered in gold, it looked more like a thrown that a chair.

The large doors to there right then opened, a small creature with a wide mouth, with rows of sharp teeth strolled in the room. His dress that of a warrior, But it was also very business like.

He walked behind the desk and took his place on the thrown. "You must be the Guardians of Mr Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you!" Dan Granger,

could never be called a coward. But thing intimidated him. "The pleasure is ours Director! ...Could you tell me how is it we got here?"

"Ahhh" Ragnok smirked, "You must also be muggles, There is must to discuss. You arrived by port key, It is a magical way to travel." Ragnok pulled a rope next to his desk. Another strange little creature walked in. "Griphook, could you bring me a large babby bed for the children?" He then returned to the Grangers!

"How is it you have become Lord Potters Gaurdian?"

If this day gets any stranger Dan granger. Has no Idea how that could be.

"My wife volunteers at an orphanage one day a week to see to the children's teeth. Little Harry was dropped off she fell in love with him and we adopted him."

"Well That may complicate things." Ragnok said as he looked through the folder. There have been some startling irregularities surrounding Mr Potter, since his Parents Murder."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Revalations**_

Ragnok Looked at the muggles before him. "You have no idea the importance of this child. His ancestors have been friends of the Goblin nation for as long as we hold memories. He is a child of prophesy and must be protected. We hold that prophesy, It say's he will unite our world in peace!

He will hold the magical world together with love.

For this he was Attacked by use of a false prophesy. There was dark lord that was a plague upon our world, this child is his vanquisher. That dark Lord will return, We are here to help protect him and you!

Griphook then came in with a large crib made of Metal that was very shinny and looked like steel, but was as light as a feather. "Director, as you requested." Griphook there is a letter in the main Potter vault, it sits in the place of honor. Have it brought here quickly." Ragnok then continued as Emma set the children to rest."

"How much do you know of the wizarding world?"

Dan and Emma were dumbfounded "The What?" they said in unison.

"I see we have much more to do than I thought." Ragnok pulled 2 books off the selves behind him. "When you get home Please read these. It will help if you have some understanding."Now, On with it." I will need the name of your bank As The late Lord Potter, set aside funds for his son's upbringing and welfare."

That sum is Forty thousand galleons per year. Since you are muggles that comes to Six hundred sixty thousand pounds a year. It also allows for use of any Potter property of your choice. I would suggest Rowan manor, it has the strongest wards and the grounds are quite extensive. The trust maintains all properties. Also it is suggested you learn what you can of the Potter history, all that would be in the library at the manor. You will also be holding steward ship of the Potter holdings, Which are in excess of four Billion galleons liquid And twice that in investments. You will be paid in salary For this. I have several folders for you to look over.

If you are ready I will have a guard take you to Rowan manor for the night. If it meets your expectations we will arrange to have your things brought to you."

So it was off to Rowan Manor!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rowan Manor**_

The Granger's Arrived at Rowan manor as they arrived at Gringgotts, Dizzy and feeling out of place.

If Dan thought it was weird before, it was off the wall now. A little creature dressed in a clean red tea towel with the Potter crest entered the room.

"Master Harry Is Home...And who is youse?"

Some thing told Dan not to underestimate this little thing in front of him. "We are Harry's adopted parents, we were sent here by Ragnok Longknife Of Gringgotts. Who are you?"

"I is Randy head house elf of Rowan Manor. I will assist you in any way I can. Let me's show youse to youses rooms. We can talk in the morning time, youse look tired!"

Randy took the Granger's up a long stairway That followed the curve of the Grand entrance hall. They went down a hall to the left hand side of the terrace, That wrapped around the entrance hall. All the painting were moving and watching as the moved through the great house. The little elf Stopped In front of a large ornate set French doors. "Come in, this be's The masters suite. It has a nursery off to your right. Please call me in the morning. I will take youse on a tour of the house. Harry's Personal house elf will keep check on the children so youse may sleep well. Good night!" And he just faded away.

Dan looked over at Emma, "Well it looks like when we adopt a child, we adopt a whole new way of life. Where are the switches for the lights?

"There aren't any. I guess we find out how things work tomorrow. Its after eleven lets get to bed!"

Emma said as got undressed realizing she had nothing to wear. "I guess we go commando tonight."

She started laughing..."It won't be the first time dearest." Dan said with a laugh as they both climbed into the most comfortable bed they had ever known.

The next morning broke early with the sun streaming in the windows. A small elf tending to the kids. Dan and Emma dressed quickly. "Randy, said to ca..." "Randy is here sir. Are youse ready for breakfast?"

Emma looked at Randy still thinking she was dreaming.

"Yes Randy that would be nice, could you take us to where ever it is you serve it?" Randy beckoned them to follow as he told them where they were in the house. The past the Library on the way, the entrance the grand ballroom, the family living area. Then the breakfast greenhouse. It had many strange plants Emma had never seen. There was a room full of owls that was made of glass also, that they could just see from the breakfast room. As they sat down at the table it filled with many delicacies. "Where are the children?" Emma asked Randy. "They woke earlier we fed them and took them to the play room. "Jenny Master Potters Nanny is watching over them. I will take youse there when youse is done eating."

The Granger's had a great breakfast, it lasted for forty five minutes. They finished and were taken to the play room. What they saw when they walked in had there hearts beating to hard in there chests. Harry and Hermione were zooming around the room on little brooms about four feet off the floor laughing there little heads off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Of Babies and Brooms**_

Emma and Dan were astounded, they were just beging to come to grips with Harry being a wizard...It seems there little angel was also a witch.

Here were their beautiful Children flying on brooms! Emma's Face lost all color as her knees buckled and hit the floor. Dan was just rooted to the spot...He had to still be dreaming. He wasn't..Randy turned to Dan, "Master Granger, Ragnok Longknife Wishes to meet with youse today. Would youse want to meet him here or his office?"

This was defiantly going to take some getting used too. "Please ask him to meet us here, I'm not ready for any more magical travel just yet." Randy bowed. "As you wish sir, I will set the meeting for the study. In an hour sir. Would youse prefer some new robes for the occasion, youse is about master James size."

Dan smiled, "I don't know about robes, But lets see what we have, All right." Jenny was attending to Emma during this time. She gave her a bit of pepper up potion, That got her going. All Emma could say when she came too. "flying brooms...My children on flying brooms."

Dan helped his wife to her feet and then left with Randy. "We have a lot to get used to love." He said as he left the room. "That is the understatement of the Century." She said putting her head in her hands.

Randy took Dan back to the head of house suite. Opened a door Dan hadn't noticed before, it was not a walk in closet it was a 20 meter by 20 meter room filled top to bottom with clothes. All mens all his size. Randy chose a set of gray business robes, no crest on it. Gray slacks white button down shirt and gray tie, Dan didn't wear the cloak. He also found a pair of black shoes he thought could not have fit more perfectly.

He was just in time for the meeting.

Ragnok Asked that Harry and Hermione get full health checks from one of his healers. With finding that Hermione was a witch it seemed a good idea as she would have possible issues, that muggles would not. They set that date for Sunday at the manor.

Dan went over all the Potter holding that took hours on end. They found a few they were not performing, and only one of those with a hold on it. It was a company called Grunnings tool and die. Dan asked Ragnok to find out the story on it. From the looks of the books, some one was padding not only there expense account but was stealing from the company.

Once through that they noticed that all charitable contributions had stopped, they talked and decided it would be a good idea to begin them again.

After all this Ragnok asked about the wards. After explaining them to Dan, they decided that anyone except the Granger's not named in the will should not have any access for now. There were letters that should be sent, First to Remus Lupin, James had called him a trusted advisor. Dan had Ragnok set it up. They would learn more from him. Ragnok would get a magical vow before bringing him in.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Werewolves and Dentists**_

The Granger's were settling in well at Rowan Manor.

The Potter elves were helpful in every way. They Had gone to a place called Diagon Alley, and bought plenty of clothes for everyone. The library was Emma's favorite haunt. Hermione seemed to gravitate there too. Harry and Dan were typical boys, rough houseing all over the place.

Ragnok had just sent an owl, that mister Lupin would arrive at the manor at 2 pm.

When Remus did arrive one person recognized him.

Harry was just walking and toddled across the room screaming "MOONY...MOONY!" Remus kissed his head as he picked him up, then held him high in the air "Pronglet...I've missed you!" He turned to the others. "Now I need to know whats going on."

The story of finding and adopting Harry was told, including the fact they had no idea what they were getting into.

Harry was happy and that's all that mattered. Remus Read over the will that is when the Dragon dung hit the fan.

Sirius Had not been the secret keeper and Moony now knew it. He needed help The wizengomot would not listen to a werewolf. Albus was out of the question, He would just take Harry to the Dursley's some thing expressly forbidden By his friends will. The only one he could think of was Amelia Bones, Sirius Girl friend. He would need to get Madeye to get her here.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Madeye and Bones**_

Madeye Moody Was a blood hound, but he lost the trail of one Harry Potter. He had found evidence that the boy had been in the muggle home of the Granger's But they had now been missing for weeks. The trail went cold. He was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, when a familiar werewolf sat down. "Hey Madeye. Found anything yet?:"

"You won't Be finding anything if you call me Madeye Again, Moony!" Alistor said before looking at the werewolf. "Damn you found him didn't you?" with a smirk alistor looked Remus in the eye. Remus Laughed. "You know that won't work on me!

I need you to get to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. Have her meet me here tomorrow, and do not tell Albus, I'm not so sure we can trust him with this."

I understand, but why not Albus? Alistor asked quietly. "I'll explain tomorrow its not for other ears."

So they agreed to meet in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and Alistor would get Amelia there!

The next day Amelia Bones, was in her office going over the upcoming death eater trails! Their were only two left. To many had pulled they were under the imperious curse. They were death eaters loose again, Amelia was not happy. With the love her life now a convicted Death eater. The only thing was she couldn't find the paperwork on him. That was not good at all. She was sweating over it as Alistor (Madeye) Moody walked in.

"Amelia You busy today?" Alistor asked knowing the answer. "You know I am, what do you need Alistor? She always was to up front. "Clear your calender for the afternoon. I think what you are going to find out will go along way to help our whole world and yourself in the bargain. You know I will not tell you here, the walls have ears."

"Okay Alistor...But this had better be good!"

They left for the Leaky Cauldron. Not saying a word on the way. Alistor lead her to a private room in the back of the pub.

Remus was waiting in new clothes looking like a million galleons. "Amelia good to see you." Amelia looked him straight in the eye. "Enough pleasantries Remus what's so important!" Remus Smiled "Take hold we are eating some where special!" He took Amelia's hand and they were gone.

The landed in the main entrance of Rowan manor. Alistor and Moony at her side. "We have some people you need to meet."

Dan and Emma were waiting in the main dinning room set for five. Along with stacks of documentation she would need. Ragnok couldn't be there until two he had more that he was checking on.

It would seem Dumbledore was playing with the Potter vaults and had named himself Harry's Magical Guardian. Ragnok was doing all he could to stall him.

He locked down the vaults until the reading of the Potters will.

Dan stood as the guests entered the room. "Amelia Bones I presume?" and held his hand out.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Laying down the truth!**_

Amelia Sat down to lunch and small talk. Once they were done eating Remus started off. "Sirius was not the Potters secret keeper!" He just waited for the explosion. Holding a copy of the Potter will. Amelia's top finally Blew. "You mean that jerk was not the secret keeper, who else would they choose?"

Remus Handed her the Will open to the correct page. "Peter Petigrew." She said with a voice you could just barely hear.

"How...why...why would they choose him?"

It seems Albus and Sirius thought Sirius was to obvious. Albus Cast the charm, he's known all along.

He has let Sirius rot in Azkaban for months. I'll bet there is more to the muggle murders too. They didn't even try Sirius, they arbitrarily sent him to Azkaban. Then he appointed himself Harry's magical guardian. Allowing him complete access to the Potter Fortune. Ragnok has locked Down the vaults awaiting the will reading. If not for the Granger's adoption of Harry in the muggle world we would have no clue.

Amelia was livid, her man behind bars with Dementors for something he didn't do so an old manipulator could be in charge of Harry Potter.

We need to get frank and Alice to the goblins. Alice is Harry's God Mother. I doubt they could still be affected by the crucio...it makes no sense.

What we need to do is get Sirius to trial.

Can I see Harry now? Remus said ask his parents.

Dan and Emma happily complied.

The afternoon was spent reacquainting Harry with his extended family.

When Amelia left the feeling was lighter. Things were going to get better!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dumbles**_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day, the school was awash in pranks. Half his teachers were about ready to kill him. Harry potter still missing.

What more could go wrong. He received an owl from Gringgotts, maybe good news.

Mr Dumblrdore,

It has come to the attention of Gringgotts bank, That one of the main beneficiary's Of the Potter will is in Azkaban with out Trial. We can not in good conscience release the lock down, of the Potter Vaults until that has occurred. Until such a time we will hold the vaults in lock down...except for his muggle guardians the now stand loco parentus.

May your vaults over flow

Ragnok

It got worse, Sirius is innocent If he were out of prison he would hold Harry's magical guardianship.

He had to hold it, to make the boy ready for his destiny to go willingly to die for the Greater GOOD!

If the will is read he would be in deep trouble, obstructing justice, Line theft, and more. He must regain control.

Ragnok Had sent a banker from Barclay's to find a set of dentists to run the Granger's business. As they were on extended holiday.

Things were in place. Amelia had Sirius in the wings guarded by three aurors. The death eater trials were over. It was just two simple muggle baiting cases today. They went off as planed heavy fines and out. It was Albus at the podium. "Are there any other cases before this body today?

No one said a thing. Amelia walked forward. The people have one more case to clear our docket Chief Warlock.

Albus knew of no case but said bring it forward.

The case of the People VS. Sirius Black

Lord Black is charged with betrayal to murder and thirteen counts of second degree murder.

Albus was stuck the case was in his lap.

How do you plead Lord Black!

Not Guilty And will take verita serum testimony!

Bailiff If you would administer the serum please.

Amelia walked over..."STOP" that is not verita serum! Arrest this man. Shakelbolt please administer, from the Arours stores.

Kingsley stepped forward administered three drops, and waited until Sirius eyes glazed over.

"He is ready Madame Director."

Amelia began the questioning.

Are you Sirius Black?

Yes

were you the potters secret keeper?

No

Who was?

Peter Petigrew.

Did you kill thirteen muggles on November second?

No Petter did he cut off his finger and transformed into a rat blew up the street killing the muggles.

Are you a death eater!

Never!

The state resists any more efforts he is innocent and we withdraw the charges. Mr Black you are free to go!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aftermath**_

Albus was mad as a wet hipogriff, Amelia railroaded him and he never saw it coming!

His claims on the Potter fortune lay in ruines. The goblins were investigating him. If the truth came out he would loose his positions at best, spend a great deal of time in Azkaban at worst.

As he tried to leave the court he was approached by no less than five Aurors that didn't look happy.

Mr dumbledore you are wanted for questioning in the deaths of James and Lilly Potter, Line theft, of the Potter line, and an Illegal marriage contract of one Harry James Potter to one Ginerva Molly Weasley. Please come with us!

Fawkes flashed in and Dumbledore was gone.

Amelia was not happy, she told them to set the phoenix wards and some one forgot. Heads would roll tonight.

Sirius And Remus Headed out to Rowan Manor. Sirius would get cleaned up there. He wanted to see his Godson.

Madeye was at St. Mungos hospital. He was checking all potions given to the Longbottoms.

Something was fishy there to and he would find it.

Healer Braston, was from Slytherin house A year above the Marauders, He had been a bully to young children, and the Marauders, And head boy Frank Longbottom had made his life miserable stopping him from torturing muggle borns and half bloods. This was payback on the Blood traitors.

In there regular nutrient potions he was giving them semi comatose potion. They would never leave this hospital.

Braston walked in to give Frank and Alice their potion for the night. Moody standing just beside him.

He watched as the healer added three drops to each potion. He reached out from under the inviability Cloak and nabbed him. He ordered the new healer to do a flushing potion. And send all results directly to Amelia bones at the DMLE, no one else. He took healer Braston away.

Harry and Hermione were having fun in the play room. When Sirius and Remus Arrived. Sirius turned into padfoot went searching. He found them in the play room And just watched until Harry noticed him.

Little Harry took notice, Pafooo...Pafoooo! Dashing as fast as his little legs could carry him. The pouncing on the big black dog.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fun with kids**_

Once Padfoot turned back into Sirius things got interesting. Harry hit him on the arm. Were been pafoo? He asked with a pout.

"I was in a very bad place pronglet, but I'll never go away like that again!" Sirius said with a smile.

"You tinky pafoo, need bath!"

The whole room busted up laughing. Emma looked at him. "Randy" she called. The little elf popped right in. "Please show him to a bath!" Randy looked Sirus up and down..."its worse than when he runs away. Right away Mrs. Emma" And popped Sirius to a good long bath. The whole room busted up again.

When Sirius was all cleaned up looking like himself again he came down to dinner. "Three and a half moths in Azkaban...I'm starving!" He said walking in the room with a strut.

Emma laughed at him and Dan just looked amazed.

"Sit down and eat." Eat he did, four plates latter he gained some semblance of order to his system. "Remus, are you going to at least introduce me?"

Introductions were just finishing when Amelia walked in wenr straight to Sirius and hit him on the head! "Don't you ever do that again SIRIUS BLACK!

I cried for days." Sirius pulled amelia in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. "I won't!" He said as he pulled apart. In fact when this all started, I was coming to see you." Sirius Got down on one knee took Amelia's hand in his. Looked deep in her eyes. "Amelia, I've loved you for years, we've fought side by side, laughed the same, I want to wake up to you every morning of my life. Would you do me the great Honor...and pleasure, of being Mrs Sirius Black?"

You could have heard a pin drop in the next county.

Every ones eyes were on Amelia. Her eyes filled with unshed tears. She looked at the man she loved since first year at Hogwarts. "Y...yes Sirius...I will!

The cheers broke out Remus ran and got the fire whiskey. The party went on all night!

Mean while Albus had been striped of all his titles. He was sitting in a cave out side Hogsmead, wondering where he went wrong. The wizarding world would fall to Voldemort He just knew it!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Healthy or horcruxed**_

It was Sunday Ragnok had come to the manor for breakfast. And then was going to escort the family to the Goblin healers under Gringgotts two others were already there. It was reported they were kidnapped from ST Mungos. Which was more or less true. They were kidnapped by there former employer the DMLE. Frank and Alice were coming along quickly. The goblins were helping them regain there muscles and stamina three and a half months of no movement takes your strength.

Harry and Hermione were going to get full check ups.

Hermione went first...she got a perfect bill of health, Harry on the other hand had some extremely Dark magic attached to his scar. After the full examination it was found that Harry was a horcrux.

The goblins could remove it but it would be painful.

When the family was was told exactly what it was it had to go.

The Healers took Harry to a circular room covered in runes. It had four candles lit at each direction on the compass true North, east south and west. He was given a mild sleeping draught to help him through. Then Sirius gently placed a petrificus totalis on him.

The goblins began the ritual...it took hours...finally a large cloud of black smoke was screaming above a very frightened little boy. The cloud was drawn into a pig, it would be slaughtered and burned that evening. Harry was completely out for 2 days afterward. He finally awoke to a smiling Hermione hugging him. Harry felt better than he could ever remember!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Time marches on**_

Harry's home life was great he was loved a dotted on. Mr and Mrs Granger had really become Mom and Dad, Uncle Padfoot and Moony were always around (except once a month. Then they would be out all night and sleep all the next Day). Harry's seventh Birthday was approaching and he was excited.

The grown ups always made life fun around the Manor. But this was his day, The longbottoms were going to be there, Neville was really shy when they first Met. Now it was fun to have him around. Susan was a cute red headed girl with shinny brown eyes like Hermione's. She lived with Sirius and Aunt Amelia. Remus always was alone. Harry thought that was sad because all grown ups came in pairs like shoes. It was like a part of Remus was missing. He would pray tonight for God to send the other person for him.

The house elves wouldn't let him in the kitchen, He thought he had done something wrong.

A new family was coming too. The Weasleys, Ron was his age and had a younger sister. Harry was hoping for new friends.

The morning of his Birthday arrived with Hermione jumping on his bed. "Just ten more minutes Mione...PLEASE?

Hermione just jumped again..."This is one dqay you don't want to miss a minute of Harry! Come on!" She was dragging him out of bed.

He reluctantly ran in and showered Got into his jean shorts and a t-shirt. He headed down to breakfast. The whole family was around the table, and a stack of presents just waiting for him. He got all kinds of things, Mom got him new underwear. Dad got him some muggle models to build. Hermione got him books on magic. Remus got him a pair of seekers gloves. The biggest present was real long...it couldn't be...he kept staring at it. Sirius got him a cleansweep 7. racing broom. It was only 8 O'clock in the morning and it was already the best birthday ever!

At noon the guests started arriving Neville And his parents, the Weasleys. A new girl with blond hair and crazy blue eyes named Luna Lovegood and her Mom Selean. It was fun. Harry went crazy on his new Broom. Putting through what ever he could think of, he just loved flying. The cake came out. Harry thought it could feed two armys. Life was good!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Life was good**_

Harry and Hermione grew closer as the years past by, She got her Hogwarts letter on September 17th The day after her Birthday. It was the icing on the cake. So they all suggested A day in Diagon Alley. Knowing Harry would get his before school next year.

He also picked up most of His supplies. The robes would wait for both of them it was sure they would grow a bit.

When the got to Olivanders wand shop it was when Harry's Heart would be hurting. "Ah Mr Potter I wondered when I'd be seeing you...Seems like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying there first wands Your mothers ten inches Unicorn Hair Nice and swishy excellent for charms work! Lets see what we have for you shall we."

Both Harry and Hermione tried wand after wand. Hermione finally found hers white vine with dragon heart string from a hyberian Black. Unusual combination great for transfiguration. Harry Had tried almost every wand in the shop. He was wondering if he were a squib. When Olivander brought out a very dusty box. "Perhaps this?"

He handed Harry the wand and a stream of warm sparks emitted From it. "Curious Very curious."

Olivander spoke with a puzzled frightened tone.

"Excuse me sir, but whats Curious?"

Olivander spoke in slow measured tones. "I remember ever wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter, it is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry looked in the old mans eyes, "Who owned that wand?" The old lowered his voice. "We do not speak his name Mr Potter, the wand chooses the Wizard it is not always clear why...But think it is clear we can expext greatr things from you. After all he who must not be named did great things...terrible but Great." Harry left the shop just completely undone. He walked over to the magical Menagerie. He was looking the owls. A beautiful snowy owl with golden eyes lit on his shoulder. "Okay girl" He bought the owl and named her Hedwig!


	19. Chapter 19

_**Off to Hogwarts**_

It would seem The ministry didn't know about underage magic until you arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione Had already mastered every spell in there books. It seems that the sorting hat was the source of the trace. They were actually having fun with all the spell work they were doing.

Sirius Having lived the life of a pure blood also knew the spell to break the trace, and taught them.

Sirius Knew of the prophecy involving Harry, So he was a Black belt in judo, karate, and ti qoun do!

He made him practice defense on a regular basis.

Hermione was no slouch either, She was accomplished in the martial arts as well. When the headed for the train, at platform 9¾, it was like Christmas had come early. The Granger"s a Sirius of course were in tears because they would miss them.

They were on the train and settled in at 10:45 waving out the windows. Emma reached up to give them each one Final kiss before the train started moving. About ten minutes latter a red headed boy, opened the door, exclaiming "Can I sit here everywhere else is full." So they waved him in. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." They looked at him. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter-Granger, and this is Hermione Granger." Ron looked up to Harry's Scar. "What do you Mean your Harry Potter aren't You?"

Harry thought this kid is really thick. "I was adopted, My parents were murdered and I was sent to an orphanage, Emma And Dan Granger are my adopted parents, and Hermione's Parents. I couldn't ask for better!"Hermione reached over and hugged him. Ron was puzzled " I never heard of Granger's in the wizarding world?" The two shook there heads. "We were raised Muggle, Hermione is muggle born, I know I was born in a wizard family but I get to see both sides. I love my family, And will not put up with insults." Ron being Ron Blows it. "But muggle's you must be kidding?" Harry stood up and opened the door. "Leave NOW!" Harry's Eyes were flashing bright Green power flowing from him. Ron exited in a big hurry leaving a wet trail behind him. Things were quiet for about a half hour after that until A blond boy with two guys that had no necks pushed in. "I heard Harry Potter is in this compartment." Harry heard about this bunch. "I'm Harry Potter-Granger, What may I do for you?" The blond fool looked at Hermione. "Potter I see you already hang out with the wrong sort. Dump the muggles Good wizard Families wouldn't soil..." Draco's mouth was closed with a fist under his chin, causing him to bite his tounge. His goons looked at Harry, and Harry spoke. "If you want to survive i would tell you this is the kind of fool that will GET YOU KILLED! Now leave!


	20. Chapter 20

_**The turning of a Malfoy**_

Draco Lay bleeding from his mouth, His Two body guards, Ran and left him lie there. Harry picked him and put him in the seat across from himself and Hermione. A quick epsky fixed Draco's Tung. Harry put him in a body bind and woke him up. "All Right Draco, we are going to talk."

Draco with his typical look of disgust. "What would you have to say Potter, your nothing but a Blood traitor!" Harry laughed. "Am I now! You and your father follow a half blood...you kiss the hem of his robes. Do you know Voldemorts real name?"

Draco Paled, "I..its Voldemort."

Harry Laughed again. "No Draco...that is a name he made up...His name Is Tom Marvolo Riddle. The son of Merope Guant, The son of a muggle she Raped using a love potion, He is not a Lord of any thing. I swear on my magic this is true!" Harry then lit his wand to prove he was telling the truth.

Draco looked as if he were going to be sick. Harry continued. "I defeated him at 15 months old, the fools that continue to follow him will be defeated.

Let me ask you Draco, do you want to be on the winning side?" Harry waited.

Draco looked at the floor. "My father said the dark lord will win in the end." Harry smiled. "Think a minute Draco, the supposed Dark Lord couldn't defeat a baby...A BABY! Do you want to follow a baby killer?" Harry waited. Draco looked at his shoes. "I never thought about it. No I don't want my name going down like that." Harry smiled. "Then join us...lets stop all the blood nonsense, and build a better world for every one...true power comes from love Draco. Hate divides us and That dark fool would destroy everything we love."

Draco looked up. "What about my parents, my family, My Name?

Harry smiled. "Didn't your father tell you a Malfoy Bows to no one?"

Draco for the first time in his life realized he was bowing to a dark death. "Yes...He did.

Harry looked him in the eye...green eyes blazing with power. "Then stand proud with us, and usher in a new world...where love is the center not hate and Bigotry...Where we can all stand and be one Muggle born, Half or pure blood will mean nothing. Being magical and doing what is right...If your parents won't see it. Send me an owl, We will do it together.

We need you!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Malfoy Manor**_

Draco was back at Malfoy Manor. He could not stop thinking about what Potter had said. The Dark Lord was defeated by a Baby. He didn't care about any one but himself...His father had told him he murdered his own followers tortured them on a regular basis. His own father had been tortured on several occasions. How could he blindly help this monster take over. He was taught they would share power with the Dark Lord. Looking at the facts, told a different story. On the other hand Potter and his group worked together, shared in everything, helped one another. Every one around him was happy.

I'll Owl Potter, Dark Lord Be Damned. Malfoy's are winners.

He sent the Owl, And started finding out what he could to bring down the Dark Lord.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Rowan Manor**_

A large black eagle owl Landed in front of Harry, His breakfast interrupted. Harry took the parchment from its beak and it flew away.

"Its from Draco, he told Hermione.

Scar,

You are right, Do not write back to me. I'm always watched here. With you now. Will let you know when its right.

Light D

"Thats interesting!" Hermione read it over his shoulder. "I hope he's okay, He is in a death eater strong hold."

"That's why the letter was short. He wants out.

Look at the last line." Harry Said confidently.

"I think he will let us know when to get him out.

He can't stay long, but he might find something we can use."

Lucius Malfoy, was in the den the time had come to plant the diary. The summer would do. He was in the library of his Manor, holding one his lords prized possessions, he was told if he disappeared, give it to a dim witted pure blood. Aurthur Weasleys Daughter would do well. Draco saw the notations his father made. He didn't know what that diary was but Potter would. It was time to take a stand and leave with the diary. But no owl he would go to Diagon Alley and use a post owl. Then disappear until they could come for him.

Draco was scared at best, he had the stupid diary, he could feel it. He wrote Potter and waited.

Scar

Have something you need meet me in Diagon Alley at Flourish & Blots hurry!

D Light


	23. Chapter 23

_**Malfoy VS. Malfoy**_

Draco was in the back of the book store, Hood up waiting for Potter. "Damn I wish He'd Hurry Up. Draco whispered, Just as His father walked in. 'Shit, Draco's mind was reeling, I can't let him see me. Just as Potter walked in. Lucius walked up to Harry.

"Mr Potter, Have you happened to see Draco." Harry gave his best smile. "Why no sir, have you lost him? Last I saw Draco, was on the train."

Lucius gave his patented sneer. "I see. If you see him tell him he is expected at home!" Harry Laughed. "I'll think about it." then walked away.

Harry waited in the defense section picking some advanced texts. Lucius walked out.

Harry moved to the back of the shop and found Draco.

"Seems you are wanted Draco." Draco looked around. "We have to get out of here." Harry said. "All right reached in his pocket and pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it over Draco. "Now follow me and be quiet!"

Harry went to the front of the store paid for his books and walked out towards the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got inside Harry headed for the fireplace. A patron stepped on the invisibility cloak and it fell off Draco. His father was not far away.

Harry threw Draco into the flames and joined him.

Lucius threw an AVADA KADVRA at them hitting the diary in Draco's Hands. As the boys flooed away a black screaming cloud enveloped the bar and disapated.


	24. Chapter 24

_**What happened**_

Harry and Draco, fell out of the fire place at Rowan Manor. Harry laughing and Draco in shock he wasn't killed. Harry looked at Draco. "Guess you're living here now mate."

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "You'd just take me in?"

Harry looked at him. "Your father just tried to kill you. Do you think you have any where else to go?"

Draco looked at his shoes. "Guess not." In the most contrite voice Draco Had ever used.

Harry looked at the Diary in Draco's hands. "Is that what he hit?"

Draco smiled, "Yes its Tom Riddles old Diary...It really makes you feel bad...But not now." He looked at the diary that saved his life.

It was burnt, and dripping ink.

Harry knew what it was..."A horcrux...a bloody horcrux! Your Father Killed Riddles Horcrux"

Draco looked puzzled. "What the hell is a Horcrux?"

Harry got solemn. "It's the darkest of magic, a soul anchor. You tear the soul apart, and put part of it in an object. I had one in my head. That's where my scar came from. The goblins removed mine. Now your father killed this one. Tom is gonna be pissed!

Harry was laughing like crazy, soon joined by Draco!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Draco's teaching**_

Draco realized Harry knew nothing about Pure Blood Society. He was lord of a few Ancient And Noble Houses, he should at least know the basics.

So they studied. Harry was a quick learner, But so was Draco. Draco learned about muggle ways. He did enjoy the television once he got used to it. Harry realized he had been inadvertently insulting others with knowing it. Be tween them they got to the point they could function in both. Draco even found he enjoyed Hermione's company.

When they went to Diagon Alley, Things dis get a bit dicey. Crabbe And Goyle had heard what happened with Draco and called him out on it.

Draco Asked them, "What would you do stand still for your ass of a father to AVADA KADAVRA you?

Of course the two most thick people in Slytherin Had no answer. They did try to insult him. "So you hang with losers like Potty and the mudblood now?"

I wouldn't call the Head of an Ancient And Noble house 4 times over a loser, would you?'" Oh we had Hermione take an heir test. Last decedent Of Ravenclaw She is No Mudblood know between them they own the castle! Harry and I are now brothers, he accepted me by blood. Don't mess with us!" The trio walked away!

```````````````````````````````````````````` Of course this went straight to Lucius, The dark lord would be really pissed. Lucius now had no heir, with no heir His vaults had been restricted. The Dark Lord had depended on the Malfoy money. That was now severely limited. Narcissa could have no more children and a Bastard child wouldn't do. He would have to kill the bitch.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Narcissas owl**_

_**and rescue!**_

Lucius wasn't joking when he thought to kill Narcissa, He had totally locked down the Manor. She couldn't leave. Her saving Grace was Lucius had yet to formally disown Draco. She got to her owl and sent Draco a message hoping it would reach him in time to get help.

Draco, Harry, and Hermione were training at Rowan manor. The Potter ancestral home. When Narcissa's Owl arrived.

Draco,

Your Father has locked me with in the wards. I can't get out. I can have no more children. He is trying to arrange an accident for me. I need Help soon. Try to think of some one to help...do not go to any of our old friends. Your father is looking for you too. Be safe Son! You did the right thing. If I die remember I'm Proud of you!

Love

Mother

Draco read the note, tears flowed then anger showed! "We have to get her Out!" Draco screamed in agony. Harry reached over Looked in Draco's Eyes.

"Lets go get her. We can't aperate be we can use brooms. I have a nimbus 2000. Lets go to Diagon alley." The headed to the flew and were off. When they got to the leaky Cauldron, Harry asked. "Draco what's the closest open flew to your manor?" Draco said "There is a small shopping district about one km away. There is store I went to, it's a place like the leaky cauldron, called the witches brew. Harry grinned. "Well we need three brooms!" the three headed for Quality Quiditch Supplies, Harry bought 3 nimbus 2000's. They went back to the bar and were off. They popped out of the flew at The Witches Brew, Walked out the door at took off. To say Hermione wasn't happy was not saying much But she held on and followed. Draco new where to get through the wards. He held on with his Knees and they all held hands. Harry hit Narcissa's Window with a bombarda curse and the flew in. Narcissa was sitting there and got hit with some debris from the explosion, But was not badly hurt. Draco threw her the broom and hollered "Come on we gotta go!" Narcissa didn't need to be told twice. She jumped on the broom and they were off. Harry was the last to leave. Lucius just made it to the room and started firing curses at them Harry Spun around And headed toward him full speed putting up a protego maxima In front of him. He swerved off threw a bone breaker curse that hit Lucius right in the face Blowing his head off. Lucius body stood there with out a head for a few seconds and dropped to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Harry's guilt**_

When they got back to Rowan Manor, Harry went straight to his room and Slammed the door. He Rolled up in a ball on his bed and Cried.

Emma went first, Sat on the edge of the Bed and Slowly ran small circles on his back. "Harry, what Happened sweety? Harry never mover moved but Croaked out. "I killed him mom...I shot a bone breaker at him. I just...I just wanted to stop him. I took his head right off." He continued to sob as she asked. "Honey, What would have he done, if you hadn't stopped him?" Harry just looked at her.

"Killed all of us I guess." She looked in his eyes. "You guess or you know?"

Harry steeled Himself, "I know, but I'm...I'm still a murderer. How can you even look at me?

Emma looked him deep in the eyes. "Harry James Potter-Granger...Did you protect people you care about from a murderer...Yes or NO?"

She just waited. Harry just squeaked out. "Yes."

Then she looked him in the eyes again. "Son, that is not Murder...that's protection...thats LOVE. You have something none of those people have. You would never kill for pleasure or revenge. You did what you did to protect people you Love. People who had no way to defend themselves. You rid the world of a monster...that raped and murdered we don't know how many people. You save hundreds of lives today.

You MY SON are a Hero...I LOVE YOU! All those people down stairs love you! When the time comes and you face there leader...do you know why you'll win?"

Harry looked like his mother had lost her mind.

"No mom...I have no idea How I'll Win."

She smiled. "Because when you face him every once of you is love Harry. Look at Draco and his mother, last year, I would have never guessed, they would be here. Yet here they are. Part of the family. You call Draco your Brother. Love Harry It is built into you. It will beat hate every time.

Now get down stairs get this family settled in!


	28. Chapter 28

_**A note from Old Moldy**_

Voldemort was still the form of a wraith. He felt the diary destroyed. It had weakened Severely. He knew It must have been Potter. He had possessed a small child. He knew the child could only sustain him for a short while. The Note read.

Harry Potter,

It is not long now, you defeated me once. A mistake on my part. I will come for you soon. No mistakes will be made. You will die only at my hand. Enjoy life while you can.

I AM Lord Voldemort

Harry read the note to the family!

Everyone shivered , But it was Dan who spoke.

"He will not touch you son. I will give you all my military training. It was Narcissa that spoke next. "Harry, Hermione, and Draco, Come here." They all stood before her. She muttered a spell none of them could hear, all three of them glowed blue and the glow left them. "Their, I lifted the trace from the three of you. I'm going to train you in all I know."

Emma Spoke next, "Okay...I'm going to make sure you are all ready for this." She then turned to the adults. "Who else can we trust?"

The wrote out a list and started contacting people to help.

Dan Got hold of his old Army buddies. Several picked up weapons and anything he thought the kids might need.

Narcissa, Wrote to Remus Lupin, He could help with dark arts training he was the best in there year.

Sirius Had been out of it for awhile but could teach charms.

None worried about theory...It was get as much practical ability as possible.

Narcissa was good at potions...she would order a full potions lab, with every possible ingredient. They would build stocks and be ready.

Sirius also contacted an old girl friend that was a healer, Lana would be there tonight.

Mad eye moody was contacted...he was crazy but was a senior auror trainer and battle worn He would be an asset.

And so it went, Before long Rowan Manor would be headquarters of the take down old moldy.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Training days**_

Training started early every morning. Dan got them started with body building and running. Alternating days, Then it was flexibility training. He had a friend train them in muggle weaponry. Draco it turned out was a fantastic sniper, He could handle a long gun well. And shoot a gnat of a cows ear at a KM. Hermione Was a sword fighter, She had near perfect balance. Harry was the hand gun expert, He was fast and accurate.

When it came to magic, All three worked like a well oiled machine, They worked off each others strengths very well. Harry Got a second wand and could cast two spells at once and not loose power. Their body strength increased Their magic. They also learned avoidance skills...The best way not to get hit was not to be there.

They Improved almost daily. Things got really crazy when the Lovegood residence was attacked and Luna's Father was killed. She and Draco Became insuperable. They worked as two teams and got better Luna caught up quickly. Potions turned out to Luna's Best subject.

At Hogwarts things were in turmoil. The Fantastic Four didn't return there letters. The teachers were honestly going crazy...they knew of the prophesy, And had no idea how much training these kids were getting.

The Wizengomot was In turmoil With Malfoy Manor warded as it was no one was getting in. They couldn't find any of the Malfoys. This was causing a power vacuum In the Conservative faction. The Legislation That had been planned was falling by the wayside. The progressives had taken over.

The Pure bloods were loosing every battle. The were wolf Bill fell and they kept the right to work and get health care.

Muggle born rights were flourishing. The Wizengomot was lowering taxes yet the coffers were filling faster than they ever had. St Mungos was fully funded for the first time in decades. Hogwarts was Also getting additional funds.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Moldy's Back**_

Voldemort had gone and retrieved On of his horcrux's. He hated using it. It would Destroy the anchor. He went to the Guant Shack And Got the ring. Using it With An Old witch he could take over her essence and return himself to a body.

He got the old witch to try on the ring and entered her. It was not a good fit, her magic reserves were almost gone. He would have to pull in more magic destroying more of His horcruxes. But he was in a body once more.

Harry's scar immediately started burning. He could see the ritual happening. Hermione was there holding him as he screamed. The pain was causing Harry to convulse like mad, he was foaming at the mouth. No 12 year old should be forced to endure this. When it finally Stopped He looked into Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes that were laced with tears. "He's Back...Voldemort is back. I could read his thoughts...He made something called horcruxes . He had to destroy one to come back. He needs at least one more to come back to full strength. We haven't Got much time."

Harry passed out in Hermione's arms. She called for help. Dan came picked him up and carried him in the house. They all laid him in his bed. Hermione hit the library!


	31. Chapter 31

_**The first encounter**_

The death eaters were far from happy, the loss of the Malfoy fortune was devastating. Their was no money for operations. The decided to take it out on the brats. They Waited, evil is patient. The plan was to set watchers in Diagon Alley, When they saw Potter and his entourage, They would ambush Them.

Harry and Draco needed supplies and some knew books on defensive magic, So they headed for the alley.

When they arrived It was straight To Gringgotts, They got to the vaults with no problems. When they came out of the bank All Hell broke loose. 40 death eaters surrounded them. Spells were flying Draco and Harry fought back to back. Their right hand held a wand, there left a 9mm glock. The death Eaters had never fought against a weapon of this type before. Not only was it a muggle weapon, the bullets were potioned to pass effortlessly through any shield. Twenty two Death eaters met their Doom that morning. Two, Thirteen year olds had all but wiped the floor with them. Another eleven Death eaters were badly wounded. Seven were still fighting when the aurors Arrived. Those were not paying much attention And were quickly subdued. The daily Prophet was selling out the next morning. The only smart thing the Death Eaters did was throw the chattel at the boys.

When the Aurors tried to arrest the boys the shop keepers went nuts. The owner Of Quality Quiditch,

was Heard to say, "Not one person hurt except the scum that attacked the alley. How can you arrest the two that kept us all safe?"


	32. Chapter 32

_**An open Letter**_

Harry had enough, He knew he was not truly ready, But felt it was time. Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Voldemort Had restored him self and was attacking everything in sight. So he sent this letter to the daily prophet.

_**To Tom Riddle**_

_**aka Voldemort**_

_Tom. This is Harry Potter, Lord of the Ancient and most Noble, house of Potter. You destroyed my family years ago. At that time I was fifteen months old. Only a coward kills or attempts to kill children in there bed. You have always come for me after you get me to the point of exhaustion. I propose this, I will meet you alone on the Quiditch pitch of Hogwarts this Sunday at one. An Honor duel, If you do not show I claim your life and magic. DO NOT BE LATE! To not do so is no greater dishonor. I will be waiting. Your greatest error was coming after me! _

_Lord Harry James Potter, Heir of Potter, Griffindor, And Ravenclaw, Also Slytherin By right of conquest! _

_Harry's friends thought he was crazy. He explained, "His soul anchors are gone, If he shows up I have no fear of him. No Potter has ever lost an honor duel!"_

_The Prophet printed his letter and this._

_**Lord Potter Crazy!**_

Harry Potter, must have lost his mind. He who must not be named is the most powerful wizard on earth. This is a Fifteen year old boy, that stands no chance.

We will be sorry to write his obituary, but that is what we will do in our Sunday edition!


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Battle on the pitch**_

The day broke bright and sunny, not a single cloud in the sky. Harry was thinking it was a good omen. The stands were full when Harry walked through the great doors and made his way to the pitch. He got their fifteen minutes early. He stood at the eastern end of the pitch waiting. He had studied all he could,

It was time. The crowd grew restless as the minutes ticked away. Some were frightend just with thoughts of the battle that would soon to unfold.

It happened Tom Riddle walked on to the field. Head held high in complete confidence.

"People...witches and wizards...I your Lord Have come to dispose of the one called the Boy who lived.

It shall be his last moments you may enjoy, Then you will all swear allegiance to me."

Harry then spoke. "Good Witches and wizards, Today we will see the fall of Tom Marvolo Riddle, The pretender that that calls himself Lord Voldemort. I have no doubt he will fall. But first I must show him a few things. Then we can begin. Tom if you would open the gift in the center of the pitch Please. It is a gift for you!

Voldemort walked to the center of the pitch as a table arose from the earth. "Just a tap from your wand Tom" Harry said.

Voldemort pulled his wand. Their the lay all his Horcruxes destroyed.

Harry turned to him "Well now, These are the trinkets you made." Harry grinned as he spoke. "I thought we should be on an equal footing...don't you agree Tommy!"

Voldemort paled at the sight before him. He could die...He had never beaten this boy...Fear suddenly struck his black heart. The table descended into the earth once more.

Harry was smiling. "It's Time Tom, shall we begin."

Harry bowed And took his stance. Riddle was enraged. He began firing of curses at a rapid rate. Streams of bright colors flying from the tip of his wand. Harry never moved. The curses were going through him as if was not even there. Riddle had thrown five killing curses and the boy still stood there.

Finally Harry began to move, he walked through the curses, right up to Riddle a punched him flat in the face breaking his nose. Riddle fell to the ground. He had never felt such fear in his life. Harry pulled the sword of Griffindor, He looked Tom in the eye. "For all those you hurt or killed" The Sword Came Down in one swift move Harry removed Voldemorts wand arm.

Then cut his wand in half. "How does it feel Tom, To know you will soon meet all you have wronged...you could have been great beyond understanding. You chose instead to hurt and destroy. It's time to send you to the next great ADVENTURE!" The Sword flashed one last time. The Head of the Dark Lord Lay on the pitch. Harry Fired not a single spell. The crowd was sitting there in disbelief,

_**On the other side**_

Voldemort was sitting on a shore of a blood red river...When a boatman pulled up to shore and motioned him in. Tom Riddle tried to resist with all he had in him, but he was in the boat as it left the shore. The River stank...it turned even Voldemorts stomach. As he retched of the side of the boat. Laughter started, He can't take the blood of the innocents he spilled. Ickle Tommy Riddle...Can't stand what he made! The taunting would never end.


End file.
